


From Human to Avatar and Back Again

by Kittry



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enter is human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittry/pseuds/Kittry
Summary: Enter wakes up in pain and a revelation comes to him. He was, no, IS human. Upon this revelation comes many questions.Characters might be a bit OOC





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [data: skip, erase, encrypt, reprogram, restore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856185) by [aethernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity). 



> Takes place towards the end of episode 30 until about halfway through episode 33.  
> Any fights that are skipped over are as they were in the show unless otherwise specified  
> I do not own anything in this fic except for the plot. All rights to Go-Busters goes to Toei

The first thing Enter felt when he woke up was pain. Sharp shooting pain coming from almost every point on his body. After a few moments, the pain started to quell and subside. After a few more minutes, the pain became bearable and he was confused, for a moment, as to where he was. Then, all of his memories came flooding back. Hiromu’s intent on shutting down Messiah and how unstable the sub-dimension is were stuck in the forefront of his mind.

 

A few seconds pass of silence until it was broken by the floor beneath him shaking. Enter was jolted from the table he was laying on and became a heap on the floor. After struggling to stand for a brief moment, he stood up and heard voices coming from the distance.

 

“Alright, let’s get out. The sub-dimension is unstable. That explosion might affect our teleportation. Let’s go to my hangar.”

  
After waiting for a moment, Enter slowly and quietly started to follow the 5 figures walking towards a building. In the back of his mind, he recognized them as the five Go-Busters that caused him and Messiah so much trouble.

  
After walking for a while, three of the figures got into large vehicles while the other two continued walking on foot. The vehicles pulled into the hanger and stopped, seemingly waiting for a command. Enter waited for the perfect moment to sneak into one. Eventually, the two figures at a console looked away towards another room. Seizing this opportunity, Enter quickly and quietly snuck onto the red car-shaped vehicle that he recognized as Ace.

  
A few minutes after successfully sneaking into Ace, it began moving. Soon after, he felt a strange sensation coming over him. Even though the sensation was strange, he knew that he had felt it before. After a moments contemplation, he realized that he was being teleported. Upon this realization, an unpleasant memory popped into his mind.

  
_He was starting to come into consciousness when he heard a voice nearby._  
_“We should send him into the sub-dimension. He is no longer useful in our experiments and he will get the slow painful death he deserves.” the voice dripped with venom and hostility. Several voices murmured in consent with the faceless voice. The room was dead silent save for the buzzing and whirring of the machines in the room._

_“Teleportation will commence in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” At the end of the count down, he felt an odd sensation wash over him._

  
As soon as the memory faded back into the recesses of his mind, the teleportation had finished. The three Buster Machines hovered in mid-air while the pilots started to make their way off the vehicles. Shortly after Hiromu got off of Ace alongside Cheeda Nick, Enter stood up and made his way towards the exit. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, Enter jumped off of Ace and darted into the shadows of a nearby building.

 

\---

Over the next few days, Enter layed low while he slowly got his memories back. Most of the memories he did not understand because they were seemingly from a time before Messiah created him. It wasn’t until he was standing over the corpse of Rhino Doubler that he realized why he had memories before Messiah.

  
“Magnifique! Well done, Go-Busters. What I wanted was the axis shift device….” he found himself trailing off, distracted by a sudden revelation. He was originally human and because the Go-Busters shutdown Messiah, he was back in his human body.

  
“Metavirus: to drag in. Install.” as Rhino Doubler grew bigger, the Go-Busters started to get the civilians out of the way.  
“Très bien!” Enter exclaimed.

  
“The Makuu Dimension again?!” Space Sheriff Gavan asked as he stepped to the front of the group.

  
“No it’s not. That’s…..the sub-dimension!” Jin stated somewhat frantically.

 

“Enter! He combined the Makuu dimension and the sub-dimension! He is trying to suck up the world!” Ryuuji exclaimed while looking towards Enter.

  
While all of the commotion was going on, Enter looked towards the ground, face scrunched up in puzzlement. As Ryuuji finishes speaking, Enter wordlessly turned from the group and started walking away.

\---

“Go-Busters. What I wanted was the axis shift device….” the screen in the Go-Busters command room showed Enter while he was standing over the corpse and parts of the Megazord fight.  
“Enter, plus the Megazord being transported… there’s no doubt that the Vaglass haven’t been defeated.” Hiromu stated while watching the clips.

  
“I can’t believe he escaped that explosion,” Ryuuji stated.

  
“First, we must find out what Enter is after.” Command Kuroki explained

  
“Enter seemed off when he made that Metaroid,” Hiromu said, voicing his concerns.

  
“What do you mean?” Youko questioned.

  
“He seemed distracted as if something was on his mind. He also walked away instead of teleporting which is bizarre for him. Something has happened to Enter since we shut down Messiah.” Hiromu explained as the others looked at him with expressions of shock.

  
“Enetron usage! But... it’s not enough to say it is irregular…” Morishita announced, somewhat confusedly.

  
“I’m detecting an enemy Megazord in transport,” Nakamura proclaimed. As soon as she finished talking, the alarms in the room went off.

  
“So it _is_ a Metaroid! It’s Point W-160 in the Watamine district.”

  
“Go-Busters, deploy,” Kuroki commanded.

  
“Roger.” all three Go-Busters replied at the same time.

\---

“The school’s down there. We need the Buster Machines!” Hiromu exclaimed and then ran off towards a more open area.  
“Non non non!” Enter exclaimed, stopping the Go-Busters in their tracks. “You’d be wasting your time.”

  
“Enter!” Hiromu declared.

  
“Ça va, Go-Busters? I have come to reintroduce myself. After all, you people thought that Messiah would be destroyed so easily. Red Buster, remember what I told you when we were fighting within Messiah? Did you think I would lose just like that? Non non. I did my job and made backups of him.”

  
“Backups?” Hiromu asked shocked.

  
“I don’t have the entire thing…. but this should be enough,” Enter said as he pulled out the Messiah cards. “Starting now, each of these cards will grow. Just like this one has. This, of course, goes with these remaining 12 cards as well. Bon voyage! Messiah,” he then threw the remaining cards into the air.

  
“Don’t tell me that those are also going to become Metaroids?!” Ryuuji questioned.

  
“Like flower or tree seeds each of them will awaken and start growing. Even I don’t know when or where that will be. They will gather the data needed to grow. Eventually, they will become the ones to rule over this world.”

  
“Did you think that we would just stand by and watch that happen?!” asked Hiromu.

  
“That’s right. This is a game, Go-Busters. Including this Metaroid, there are 13 Messiah cards. Will you destroy them first? Or will Messiah grow up first?”

  
“Of course we are going to destroy them. We’ll start with that one!” Hiromu retorted.

  
“Can you do it?” the Metaroid asked while chuckling.

  
“Let’s go.” Hiromu stated.

  
“Let’s Morphin’!” they shouted in unison.

  
As Enter snapped, the Buglars charged forward, with the Go-Busters meeting them halfway. Amongst the chaos of the fight, Enter slowly started to approached Ryuuji. As Ryuuji finished off the Buglars that were near him, Enter charged forward, punching Ryuuji in the stomach. Because of the unexpected blow from Enter, Ryuuji stumbled back and fell to the ground. Enter then slowly started to walk away, keeping a careful eye out for any attackers before stopping halfway up the steps to watch the battle.

  
The three Go-busters regrouped and charged the Messiah Metaroid. They traded blows, but the Go-Busters were taking more damage from the Metaroid’s attacks then it was from theirs.

  
Nick was evacuating the civilians when he heard someone scream for help. He ran over towards the voice seeing a woman holding onto a piece of rebar, almost falling into the sand pit. Nick ran towards her, kneeled down, and extended his hand for her to grab onto. After a moment's struggle, she had latched onto his hand and he pulled her up. As soon as she was safe, however, his foot slipped and he started to fall into the sand pit.

  
“Nick!” Hiromu shouted and ran towards the edge, trying to save him.

 

“Don’t. You’ll fall too!”

  
“Nick!” he shouted again

  
“Hiromu! You know, right? You better-” Nick started before he was cut off as he was swallowed by the sand.

  
“Nick!!!” Hiromu shouted as loud as he could.

  
“And one Buddyroid too,” the Metaroid stated as Nick’s data went into his hourglass. After knocking the two Go-Busters to the ground, it stated, “My job isn’t to fight. Bye.”

  
After the Metaroid left, Youko and Ryuuji stood up and half walked half stumbled towards Hiromu.

  
“Nick…” Hiromu said as he hit his helmet on the ground.

  
“Thanks to Nick, we know where the students are. Apparently, that hole puts you inside that Metaroid’s hourglass. The system is probably similar to teleportation.” Ryuuji explained

  
“I wonder if Nick is okay,” Youko voiced concernedly.

  
“We’ve got to destroy that Metaroid first.” Hiromu stated.

  
“You are making it out to be easier than it actually is, Red Buster,” Enter proclaimed from behind the group.

  
Startled by Enter’s sudden appearance, the three Go-Busters turned to face him and got into defensive positions.

  
“Non non. I didn’t come to fight, Go-Busters. I believe you have some questions that I may or may not answer.”

  
“What are you planning, Enter?” Hiromu questioned, doubting that Enter would willingly surrender to them.

  
“Moi? Nothing. I just want to clear up any confusion you might have regarding the current situation,” as soon as Enter finished speaking, the Go-Busters got a call from the base.  
“Guys, I think I’ve got a plan that will work,” Gorisake explained over the comm.

  
“Enter, you are coming with us,” Hiromu explained, still looking at Enter suspiciously. “Before we go, I need to put these on you,” he continued, raising a pair of handcuffs. “These will prevent you from teleporting and from using your wires,” Hiromu explained while securing them onto Enter’s wrists.

  
“Well. You are being thorough. I commend you for that, Red Buster,” Enter commented as he was being lead towards the Go-Buster’s base.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter strikes a deal with the Go-Busters and meets some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I had major writer's block along with real life, so it took me a while to finish it.

“The Protector?” Hiromu asked Gorisake

“Yeah. I’ve been developing it all this time,”

“Oh. Those things Jin-san and I used?” Youko questioned.

“Those were prototypes. I’ve made it so that they become your armor after transforming. However, they weren’t usable since we didn’t have the power needed, but seeing Nick absorbed gave me an idea. The power it was lacking was in us Buddyroids.”

“That’s right. Eeeh?! In Usada?!” Usada piped up, shocked at what Gorisake said.

“I see. That makes sense. I think we can do it. We just need to use the teleportation technology to convert matter into data,” Ryuuji chimed in.

“But that would place a burden on you Buddyroids,” Kuroki explained.

“Eh? Is that true?” Youko questioned.

“Eh. Well…” Gorisake started.

“So what? We also want to defeat the Vaglass. Isn’t that right, Youko?” Usada asked as Youko nodded her head in agreement.

“Commander, please let us do this. I can easily add the system,” Gorisake stated. Commander Kuroki glanced down at his hands, contemplating what he should do when Hiromu chimed in.

“I think we should do that too. If Nick were here, I’m sure that is what he’d say,” after Hiromu finished everyone in the room nodded in agreement, bar Enter.

“Understood. Let’s try it,” Kuroki added as everyone stated shuffling, going to start whatever they needed to do.

“Where are the other two Go-Busters?” Enter asked from his seat at the center table, startling everyone but Hiromu and Kuroki.

“We don’t know,” Hiromu said nonchalantly.

“I see. Well, are you going to ask any questions? After all, I could just get up and leave,”

“Why are you offering to answer our questions?”

After a brief pause and a heavy sigh, Enter replied “It’s complicated,”

“What happened to you since I defeated you in Messiah’s body?”

After a considerably longer pause, Enter responded with “I’ll show you. Give me a knife,”

“Why should we trust you with one?” Youko piped up.

“If you want to know what happened, then you will give me one. Besides, how much can I do with these on?” Enter asked, raising his hands to show the handcuffs.

“You could do a lot with those on, but here,” Hiromu said, handing a small knife to Enter.

After a moment of Enter maneuvering his hand to get into the right positions, he held the knife over his left palm. A few moments of tense silence passed through the room before Enter pushed the knife into his palm and cut it. He dropped the knife and left his hand palm up to show the blood running down his hand.

“Why did you do that, Enter?!” Youko exclaimed as Enter looked at her confused.

After a small pause, Enter cautiously asked, “How much do you know about avatars?”

“Only what Jin tells us, so not much,” Hiromu explained.

“How did I ever lose to you?” Enter murmured to himself as he huffed in annoyance.

“Tell us why what you did was so important,” Hiromu said, slightly sarcastically.

“How many times have you guys seen Beet Buster bleed?” Enter started. After a short pause, he continued, “You have never seen him bleed. Avatars are pure data, so they can’t bleed…..” Enter trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

“So if avatars can’t bleed than why can you?” Ryuuji questioned. After a considerably long pause, Enter opened his mouth to speak when realization came over Hiromu’s face. Glancing over at Hiromu, Enter started to smirk.

“Seems as if Red Buster understands. Explain it to the class if you would, Red Buster,”

“Enter can bleed because he isn’t an avatar anymore,” Hiromu said after glaring at Enter. After this statement, the entire room went dead silent.

“Any more questions for moi?” Enter asked after a few seconds.

“Yes, actually,” Hiromu piped up. “What do you get out of this?”

Enter smirked and responded, “You remind me of Escape. She asked me the same question earlier,” The whole room was taken aback by this.

_“What do you get out of this?” Escape questioned._

_“I get your word that you won’t tell them my secret,”_

_“And what keeps me from telling them anyway? It isn’t like I have good morals,”_

_“Fair enough, Mademoiselle. If you do tell them, then I will tell them the locations of all the cards I know of. Including what I just told you about the 13th,”_

_Escape glared at Enter momentarily but begrudgingly agreed._

“But to answer your question, I would get your protection. There are some out there who would like to see me dead. So, do you agree?”

“What happens if we don’t?” Hiromu asked, somewhat curious.

“If you do not agree, then I will ally with the Messiah,” Enter threatened.

“Fine. We will protect you from those who wish you harm,” Hiromu begrudgingly stated.

“Trés bien, Go-Busters,”

As soon as the deal was made, the alarm went off, signaling that a Metaroid had appeared.

 

\---

 

Shortly after they defeated Sunadokeiloid, they received a call from Morishita, cutting their celebration short.

“We have received reports of two metaroids at point K-077 in the Kameno district,” Morishita stated.

“Mou! We just defeated one!” Youko complained.

“We’ll check it out, Morishita-san,” Hiromu responded over the comms.

\---

As the three Go-busters arrived at the scene, they saw two small, bird-shaped Metaroids harassing the people in the area.

“Hey!” Hiromu shouted at the metaroids, getting their attention.

As the two birds turned towards the Go-Busters, one of them exclaimed “Rouki! I think their from the Energy Management Center! They could help us find him!”

The other bird, Rouki, responded in a language that the Go-Busters couldn’t understand.

“I think you’re right, Rouki. We should go with them,” the mysterious bird stated.

“Why would metaroids want to come with us peacefully?” Youko questioned.

“Metaroids? Where?” the unnamed bird asked, looking around.

“You two are the metaroids!” Ryuji exclaimed, getting fed up with the two birds.

“No, we’re not! We are Buddyroids! That’s what we’re called, right, Rouki?”

Rouki responded in the mysterious language but seemed to agree.

“Buddyroids?” Nick asked, looking confused at the two small birds.

“Yes, buddyroids! We haven’t been able to find our friend though. We have been searching for 16 years,” the unknown bird responded.

“16 years is a long time. Are you sure they aren’t dead?” Ryuji asked.

“If he was dead, then when we ask people where he is, they shouldn’t run away screaming,”

“We’ll get to the bottom of this later. We should get back and discuss this in private,” Hiromu cut in.

\---

The Go-buster were quietly talking with the two birds as they approached the main room.

“So you are Kuro and the one who we can’t understand is Rouki, right?” Youko asked.

“Yep!” the bird now known and Kuro responded happily.

As the conversation continued, it got louder and louder, to the point where those in the main room could hear them. Enter was listening closely when he heard two familiar names brought up in the conversation, sending him into yet another memory.

_“Enter, these are your Buddyroids. They will help you with your research and the aftereffects of the vaccine,”  a mysterious guy said._

_“What are their names?” Enter asked curiously._

_“Kuro and Rouki,” the guy responded._

As the memory faded into the recesses of Enter’s mind, the three Go-Busters and two Buddyroids entered the room.

“Commander, the two metaroids that were reported are actually Buddyroids who are trying to find their friend,” Hiromu provided.

“What is their friend’s name?” Kuroki asked.

“They wouldn’t tell us. They say his name is confidential, or something,” Youko responded.

“Their friend has been missing for 16 years,” Ryuji piped up.

“16 years?” Enter asked, shocked.

As everyone’s attention drew to Enter, the two birds flew quickly shouting along the way.

“Enter! Where have you been? We’ve looked everywhere for you!” Kuro asked flying towards Enter.

“The sub-dimension,” Enter responded quietly enough so only his two Buddyroids could hear him.

“THE SUB-DIMENSION!?!” Kuro shouted, startling everyone in the room.

“You were in the sub-dimension?” Hiromu asked.

“Kuro calm down. And yes I was,” Enter responded.

Kuro and Rouki landed on the table, on either side of Enter’s handcuffed hands.

Rouki glanced at the handcuffs adorning Enter’s wrists and asked him something in the strange language.

Enter huffed before answering, “Because they don’t trust me,”

“Why wouldn’t they trust you? You were the first o-” Kuro started before getting his beak forced shut by Enter’s hand.

“They don’t need to know that, Kuro. If there aren’t any more questions, then I will be going,” Enter stated as he started to stand up.

“How did you get out of the sub-dimension?” Hiromu asked.

“I hitched a ride on Ace,” Enter stated.

Before anyone could ask Enter another question, he winced in pain and reached towards his forehead.

“Rouki, get these off. We need to go,” Enter commanded.

Rouki examined the handcuffs for a moment before pecking at a seemingly random spot. After a moment, the handcuffs loosened and Enter’s hands were free.

“How did you do that?” Youko asked astonished.

Enter ignored her question and walked out of the room, followed by Kuro and Rouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious what birds Kuro and Rouki were modeled after, they are ravens.  
> Also, I apologize if anyone is OOC.


	3. Tategami Lioh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Go-Busters learn of Tategami Lioh, and what is happened to Enter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu n'es pas drôle - You're no fun  
> :D

“Enter was with Escape after Puppetroid retreated,” Jin explained. “It’s almost as if he didn’t make a deal with us,”

“He is planning something. I can’t help but feel that we gave him what he wanted,” Hiromu pipped up.

“We can discuss Enter later. First, we need to know what that lion was and why it attacked us. Morishita, do you know anything about that lion?” Ryuji asked, dissipating the tension that was starting to form in the room.

“We’re still analyzing it,” he stated

“Kurorin~ You’ve got hunch written all over your face,” Jin said in a sing-songy voice.

“It’s Hazuki Saburou. He’s the only one who could create something like that,”

“I knew it,”

“Hazuki Saburou?” Ryuji stated in amazement “You mean _the_ Hazuki Saburou?”

“Who’s that?” Hiromu asked, confused.

“I only know him from his books, but he’s a researcher who’s well known for designing Buster Machines,”

“He’s been with the Energy Management Center for at least 10 years,” Kuroki explained.

“He’s an eccentric who’s only interested in his research. Well, he’s a genius like me, but in a different way,” Jin interrupted.

“That’s also why management has given him bad marks on his record,” Kuroki continued

“Why would someone like that attack us?” Hiromu asked

“Even though he was part of the E.M.C, he was always treated like a heretic. Who knows what he’s thinking?” Kuroki answered.

 

\---

 

“According to Morishita-san, the lion was seen around the base of this mountain,” Ryuji started before being interrupted by a series of explosions.

A woman was being chased down a dirt path by some buglars, when she was cut off by Enter.

“Why don’t you just tell me where it is, mademoiselle?” Enter asked as he was walking slowly towards the woman. A sudden shot hit the ground near Enter’s feet and he looked over and saw the Go-Busters approaching.

“Go-Busters. I knew you’d come,” looking at the trio in annoyance.

“Enter! Why are you here? And more importantly, why are you attacking humans even though you aren’t allied with the Messiah?” Youko asked, infuriated.

“Non non non, Yellow Buster. I am not attacking anyone, just merely defending myself from those who might cause me harm. After all, her father is Hazuki Saburou. He, not only hurt me, but my Buddyroids as well. So, to answer your question, I am here to prevent any further harm that might come to me or my Buddyroids,”

“They won’t harm you again. We promised you protection, so let us fulfill that promise,” Hiromu explained.

“Non. Our promise doesn’t interfere with this, Red Buster,” Enter retorted.

“We have to stop you then,”

 

**“It’s Morphin’ Time.”**

“Let’s Morphin!” the three shouted at once and charged.

“Trés Bien, Go-Busters,” Enter murmured.

 

\---

 

After narrowly dodging Hiromu’s sword, Enter stated, “Fine. I will not kill the mademoiselle,”

“Good,” Hiromu said as the three demorphed.

“Are you okay?” Hiromu asked the young woman.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” she retorted.

“What’s with the attitude?” Youko asked.

“I knew you’d come, Go-Busters,” she explained, with Enter smirking behind Hiromu. “But you’re wasting your time. The Hazuki Saburou you’re searching for is dead,”

“Dead?” Youko asked, shocked. “How do you know that?”

“Is Yellow Buster always this…..inept?” Enter questioned.

“Yes. Youko, she is Hazuki Saburou’s daughter. Enter explained that two seconds ago,” Hiromu responded with his usual bluntness.

“I’m Hazuki Mika, Hazuki Saburou’s daughter,” she explained like she was talking to a child. “You’re here for Lioh right?”

“Lioh?” Ryuji asked

“Tategami Lioh. He’s the Buddyzord who took a shot at you guys,”

“Buddy….zord?” Youko questioned. “What’s that?”

“I figured you wouldn’t know,” Mika responded sassily as Enter chuckled.

“I don’t like her!” Youko complained.

“So, I can kill her then?” Enter asked

“Enter!” Hiromu growled

“Tu n'es pas drôle,” Enter huffed in annoyance.

“If you know about us, then this will make things quick,” Hiromu stated as he rolled his eyes at Enter. “To get straight to the point, I want you to help us,”

“You’re a straightforward one,” Mika commented “Then, let me be just as blunt. I have no intention of helping you,”

“Why?” Hiromu questioned.

“Because I hate the Go-Busters,”

“I’ve never seen someone be so blunt before!” Youko commented with Enter smirking at the scene that is unfolding before him.

“Of course, that’s not my only reason,” she continued. “Lioh chose to attack you guys on his own. That means my father created Lioh to defeat you guys,”

“I see. Then we don’t have any choice. We’ll have to shut it down,” Hiromu explained

**Call Mode**

“CB-01 launch,”

“Wait, Hiromu!” Youko complained.

“You can’t just immediately decide that!” Ryuji reprimanded.

“You are just as slow as Yellow Buster, Blue Buster,” Enter commented, looking somewhat bored.

“It’s alright. Please leave this to me,” Hiromu said.

“Alright,” Ryuji relented, ignoring Enter’s comment.

“Ryuu-san?” Youko asked, looking furious as Hiromu ran off.

The four of them watched the fight between Tategami Lioh and Ace, commenting occasionally on the battle. Once Ace was knocked prone, Tategami Lioh ran back into the mountain.

“Too bad. No matter how many times you try, it will always end like this,” Mika said as she was walking off.

“Wait!” Ryuji shouted, catching her by the shoulder “Why do you hate us?”

“Put simply, I don’t like you. You guys aren’t even aware of the sacrifices around you,”

 

\---

 

“You can’t lose, Lioh. It was Dad’s will for you to defeat them,” Mika said to herself

“You sure about that?” Ryuji asked from behind her.

“What do you mean? Don’t you see Lioh attacking that red mecha, right?” she asked, outraged.

“Not everything is as it seems, mademoiselle,” Enter said, from the top of a nearby hill.

As Enter descended from the hill, Ryuji continued as if Enter never spoke.

“But did your dad really build Tategami Lioh to defeat us?”

“You guys get all the glory, so you’d never understand. The pain of being sacrificed for the organization,”

“Non, non, non, mademoiselle. I understand quite perfectly,” Enter said from the left of Mika, startling her.

“Who are you?” she questioned.

“I’m not surprised he never mentioned me,”

The battle between the mechas continued on in silence for the next couple of minutes before Jin broke the silence.

“Hiromu hasn’t done it yet? Why is he having so much trouble with the link up?”

“Link up?” Mika asked “What are you talking about?”

“You probably don’t know, but Tategami Lioh was made to link up with Go-Buster Ace,” Ryuji explained

“There’s no way that’s true!”

“A picture’s worth a thousand words,” Jin said. “Just watch,”

“How did you figure it out, Beet Buster?” Enter asked.

“Completed some blueprints we found back at the E.M.C.,”

“There was an easier way to find out. Just look at Tategami Lioh’s back. There is a purposeful indent around the size of Ace; therefore, it was made to link up,” Enter explained.

“You’re good,” Jin commented as Enter smirked knowingly.

 

\---

 

After Ace successfully linked up with Tategami Lioh, Hiromu was asked to board Lioh, where he was given a small device that acts as the steering wheel for the Buddyzord. It had two video files installed on it. One was labeled Mika, while the other was labeled Enter.

“Hey, Hiromu!” Nick shouted as he waved towards Hiromu. Hiromu walked purposefully towards Mika and held out the device.

“What’s this?” she asked as a hologram of her father appeared. “Tou-san?”

_“Mika, thank you for protecting my research all this time. It’s okay now. Please entrust it all to them. With a ZUPANN!”_

“Tou-san… Before you left, you should have learned to speak more normally,” she said with a smile.

“He is just using Rouki’s language. It is normal if you understand the basics of it,” Enter explained, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“There is one for you as well, Enter,” Hiromu explained as Enter inhaled sharply.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Enter said as he glared at Hiromu.

“Just listen to it. Maybe it will help you with the pain of being sacrificed…” Mika started.

“Fine. But don’t blame me if anything goes wrong…” Enter trailed off

“ _Don’t listen to this recording if Enter is not present. Go-Busters. Enter is in the sub-dimension. Find him before you play the rest of this message.”_

After a minute of silence the message continued.

_“Enter. I am truly sorry for what happened to you at the Energy Management Center. I regret every decision I made, including erasing the memory of the event from Kuro and Rouki. Words can not explain how sorry I am for  the events that occurred. It is my deepest regret to this day…”_

As the message trailed off, Enter’s hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Sorry? _Sorry_ doesn’t forgive what you all did to me!” Enter shouted, holding back tears.

Suddenly, Enter collapsed onto his knees clutching his head with both of his hands.

“Enter?” Hiromu asked concerned.

“I-I’m fine,” he gritted out before screaming in pain.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Youko asked.

“Run,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Enter? What will happen next?  
> Don't you hate cliff-hangers?


	4. Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu discovers something about Enter, and Rouki can talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffiness between Enter and Hiromu this chapter. Rouki picks on Enter a lot at the end :D

As Youko’s eyes widened in astonishment, Hiromu started to usher Mika and the other Go-Busters away from Enter. As they ran, Hiromu contemplated all of what he knew about Enter and decided to turn back and try to help him.

“Go on. I’ll catch up later,” Hiromu shouted to the group as he turned and ran back towards Enter.

 

\---

As soon as the Go-Busters were out of sight, Enter got up and stumbled to the edge of the nearby cliff that overlooked the fight between Lioh and Ace. By the time Enter was near the cliff edge, Hiromu had rounded the corner and started to watch Enter silently. Enter slowly took off his scarf and trench coat, revealing his battle armor underneath, with a few key changes.

Hiromu watched as two jet-black wings slowly unfurled from around Enter’s body, spanning almost 10 feet from tip to tip. Hiromu gasped as Enter stepped even closer to the edge then he was before.

Enter’s body seemed to relax as he stepped right to the edge of the cliff. After a brief pause, he jumped off the cliff, with his wings spread out behind him.

“Enter!” Hiromu yelled in shock, afraid that Enter had killed himself. After a few tense moments, Enter appeared from below the cliff with his wings stretched out behind him, flapping to keep him in the air.

“I thought you had left,” Enter stated calmly, as Hiromu started to calm down, now that he knew Enter was alive.

“Why did you jump off the cliff? You could have killed yourself!” Hiromu shouted back at Enter.

“I couldn’t have killed myself,” he explained as he landed close to Hiromu, “I have wings” he continued, gesturing behind him.

“Why did you freak out then? I mean, you just collapsed to the ground like you were in extreme pain, and then when I come back, you seem fine!” Hiromu explained, hyperventilating a bit.

“Calm down. I don’t know why you’re freaking out about this, but I’ll try to explain it,” Enter answered.

As Hiromu slowly got his breathing under control, they sat in a semi-comfortable silence.

“You were worried about me,” Enter stated, amused.

“No I wasn’t,” Hiromu replied, blushing furiously.

“You were. I digress, the ‘freak out’ as you called it was just my weak point,”

“Weak point?”

“You have one too, non? From the vaccine program,”

“Yes, but only those who got the vaccine program have weak points, and the only ones who have gotten it were the three of us,”

“Where did my wings come from then, Hiromu-kun?”

After a brief pause from shock, Hiromu continued “You got it too…..”

“Yes. But, my weak point is far worse than any of yours,”

“What is it?” Hiromu asked curiously.

“....The Messiah takes over,” he murmured

“Do you know what causes it?” Hiromu asked quietly.

“I have my suspicions. Every time it has happened, I have been angry. First with Kuro for almost spilling secrets, and then with Hazuki Saburou for what he did to me,”

“So if that was just your weak point, then why did you jump off the cliff?”

“Flying calms me. There is nothing quite like flying, and words cannot do it justice. Want to try?” Enter said with amazement and contentment laced in his voice.

“Can you hold my weight and fly at the same time?” Hiromu asked, somewhat scared.

“I never tried to before,” Enter added thoughtfully “But what could go wrong?”

“A lot. A lot could go wrong. Like me dying!” Hiromu retorted.

Without warning, Enter grabbed Hiromu around the waist and took off, soaring into the air. Hiromu was awestruck by the sensation of flying, looking around in wonder at the landscape.

“This is amazing,” Hiromu stated with a smile on his face.

“It is,” Enter replied simply.

As the awe and wonder at flying settled down a bit, Hiromu realized how close he was to Enter. A slight blush crept onto his face as he became minutely aware of where they were touching.

“Don’t tell the other Go-Busters of this conversation,” Enter said as he touched down on the ground and released Hiromu.

“Ok. I’ll keep your secret,” Hiromu said with a smile still on his face.

“Merci, Hiromu-kun,” Enter replied before he took flight.

As Enter, flew away, Hiromu watched in wonder as a blush appeared once again on his face.

 

\---

 

As soon as the Go-Busters had finished their break after a short fight with Escape, the alarm went off, although different from the usual one.

“Someone is at one of the entrances to the shoots,” Morishita explained.

“Pull up the feed,” Kuroki commanded

“Yes, sir,” Morishita said as he pulled up the feed.

The screen showed Enter, with his buddyroids in tow, banging on the door to the shoots while staring directly at the camera.

“Ça va, Go-Busters? I know you are there,” Enter said to the camera. 

“I’ll go get him,” Hiromu said as he walked towards the shoots.

 

\---

 

“Enter, are you ok?” Youko asked when Hiromu and Enter returned.

“Oui, Yellow Buster,” Enter replied as he watched his two buddyroids fly over towards the others. As the buddyroids conversed quietly in the corner, the rest of the room, minus Enter, was talking about Tategami Lioh. At some point during the conversation, he glanced over at the buddyroids and noticed that they looked upset as they walked out of the room.

“Rouki,” Enter called quietly. “What’s wrong with the other buddyroids?”

After Rouki responded, Enter told him to go follow them and to report back if the situation changed.

 

\---

 

The five Go-Busters and Enter were in Tategami Lioh’s zord bay when the buddyroids came up to them with a file in hand.

“Take us on trips for relaxation (like amusement parks),” Youko read off the paper.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Usada responded.

“Have the distributed enetron be high octane,” Hiromu continued.

“To say ‘Good Work’ to us once each day,” Ryuuji read.

“That’s right,” Gorisake replied.

“Let Kuro and Rouki go on more missions with Enter.” Enter finished.

“Yep!” Kuro said gleefully.

“Unless I give one of you a specific mission, you can always come with me, you know,” Enter said to his two buddyroids.

“These suggestions come from the Buddyroid Union,” Usada stated.

“We want this put on the negotiation table,” Gorisake continued.

“What is this nonsense?” Youko asked bluntly.

“Nonsense?” Usada asked, outraged.

“Nick you should cut it out, too,” Hiromu said.

“We don’t have time for this. Alright, back to work,” Ryuji said as he patted Gorisake on the back.

 

\---

 

“I sure am tired,”Youko said as she walked into the room.

“But this is getting more amazing, the more we look into it,” Ryuji said, holding the attaché.

“Tategami Lioh’s specs are also impressive,” Hiromu stated.

“Usada! Choco please,” Youko called out.

“Gorisake, can you bring me an ice pack?” Ryuji asked.

“No!” both buddyroids replied at the same time, making the three Go-Busters turn around.

“We’re on strike right now! I didn’t prepare any choco!” Usada explained.

“I didn’t either!” Gorisake said.

“More of this nonsense?” Ryuji asked.

“I’ll get mad if you don’t cut it out!’ Youko shouted at Usada.

“I’m the one who’s mad!” Usada retorted.

“Rouki, Kuro, you wanted to go on more missions, so let’s go,” Enter said as he stood up abruptly and closed his laptop. As Enter walked out of the base, Kuro and Rouki happily followed him.

As soon as Enter left the room the Loih attaché activated.

**_Enetron Discharge Discovered_ **

“What is it?” Youko asked Morishita.

“It’s right. At point S-156 in the Sagami district there’s an enetron spike, though I wouldn’t call it irregular,”

“There’s a good chance that it’s a Metaroid,”

**_Metaroid Signal Catch_ **

“It can even catch Metaroid signals?” Hiromu asked, shocked.

“Confirming enemy Megazord in transport! Time till completion 25 minutes 20 seconds,”

 

\---

 

“What’s the point of this?” Kuro asked Enter from the top of the building they were on.

“We are observing the Go-Busters. How they fight. React. Adjust. We are gathering data on them, in a sense,”

“Yeah, but why?” Kuro whined

“You wanted to be brought on more missions. Just don’t come next time,” Enter explained as he continued to watch the fight.

“C’est juste ton excuse pour voir Hiromu se battre,” Rouki said, making Enter blush furiously.

“Shut up,” Enter said as he playfully pushed Rouki.

“Vous l'avez emmené sur un vol. Vous avez commencé à le courtiser,” Rouki continued, making Enter blush even more.

“I am so lucky Hiromu-kun doesn’t know French,” Enter murmured to himself.

“At least Rouki doesn’t speak French near the Go-Busters. Then they would try to learn it,” Kuro explained.

“That’s true,” Enter commented. “Rouki give me one reason I shouldn’t throw you off the roof,” he said playfully.

“Je vais dire à Hiromu que vous avez commencé à le courtiser,” Rouki said.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Enter said as he glared at Rouki.

“You two act like siblings,” Kuro commented, making Enter laugh contently.

“Yes we do. Let’s go search for the next card,” Enter explained as he stood up near the edge of the building.

“Finally! Something more exciting than people watching!” Kuro exclaimed.

“Et en regardant Enter faon sur Hiromu,” Rouki said as he took flight.

“You’ll pay for that!” Enter said playfully as he took off after Rouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> C’est juste ton excuse pour voir Hiromu se battre- It's just your excuse to see Hiromu fight  
> Vous l'avez emmené sur un vol. Vous avez commencé à le courtiser- You took him on a flight. You started to court him.  
> Je vais dire à Hiromu que vous avez commencé à le courtiser- I would tell Hiromu that you started courting him  
> Et en regardant Enter faon sur Hiromu- And watching Enter fawn over Hiromu


	5. Secrets and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter makes Ace fight 4 Megazords in a row and bewilders some of the Go-Busters as he does it. A glimpse at Enter's past seems to be revealed during an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update is kind of late in the day, for me anyway.

“Enter! Stop this nonsense! Just what are you up to?” Hiromu yelled from inside Go-Buster Ace.

“As you can see, Red-Buster, I will gather combat data on Ace,”

“Data? So this is another Messiah card?” Nick asked.

“Oui, oui, oui,” Enter responded, smiling wickedly.

“Enter! I thought you were on our side!” Hiromu shouted.

After a brief pause, Enter said, “Oui, but I owe someone a favor. This is me repaying some of that favor,” After Enter finished his sentence, he rang the gong.

 

\---

 

After the first match, Hiromu said to Nick “Nick, we don’t have time for this,”

“Yeah. Let’s get out,” he responded

“Non, non, non. This is a special battle dimension, It’s not possible to escape. Your only option is to defeat all four megazords,”

“What is that?!” Nick asked, outraged.

“All the megazords are being transported here. All you can do here is fight. Red-Buster,”

“Enter!” Hiromu yelled.

“That bastard!” Usada yelled from inside the command center.

“Is he really on our side?” Gorisaki asked.

 

\---

 

After Megazord Gamma and Delta knocked Ace into the ropes and continuously beat it, Enter flew onto one of the out posted and said “Arêrtez,”

The two megazords backed off of Ace and waited for Enter to tell them to continue.

“Red-Buster, shall I consider this game over?”

“What?”

“If you give up here, I will spare your life,”

“Why?”

“Messiah would be relieved to know that this is the human limit. It would fit perfectly in the parameters he would accept. Now then, shall we ring the gong to finish this?”

“Out of the way!” Hiromu shouted in response, “You’ll get hurt if you stay up there. The fight’s continuing,”

“Oh là là. Just what can you do in that condition? Don’t tell me, you still think your comrades will come to save you?”

“Of course they will!”

“That is a weakness. Relying on others to save you, when the only one you can count on is yourself ...” Enter said as he grimaced darkly. After a moment he continued, “If they can’t forgive you for giving up, then are they true friends?”

“Enter?” Hiromu asked, looking concerned at the person he once considered an enemy.

“Continue the fight, Hiromu-kun,” Enter said before he disappeared out of the fighting dimension.

 

\---

 

“Hello! Maintenance has revived me!” Nick said as a way of greeting as he entered the command center.

“That was fast, Nick!” Gorisaki responded.

“Hiromu, you’re already out of the hospital?” Ryuuji asked.

“I can’t just lay in bed over something like this,” Hiromu responded.

“Then eat something to restore your energy,” Youko said, offering him some of her candy.

“I don’t want it,” Hiromu said bluntly.

“If you’re alright then there’s this,” Jin said from behind Hiromu. “Since it was suspended, they’re doing it today,”

“I don’t want to see the ring for a long time,” Hiromu said aggravated.

“I don’t blame you, Red-Buster,” Enter said as he walked into the room with Kuro and Rouki in tow.

“Enter!” Youko said as she abruptly stood up. “Why did you almost kill Hiromu? You’re on our side!” she shouted at him.

Rouki responded to Youko in his strange language. As Rouki looked over at Enter, he started laughing at the blush that was forming on his face.

“Rouki, you are playing a dangerous game,” Enter said as he mock glared at his buddyroid.

“What did he say?” Hiromu asked curiously, which made Enter blush even more.

As Rouki laughed even harder, Kuro piped up, “I don’t think Monsieur Enter is comfortable sharing that with you yet,”

“Anyway,” Jin started as Enter sent a grateful look towards Kuro, “This looks interesting,” he continued as he showed the poster to Hiromu. “Look!” Jin said as he flipped the poster around, revealing someone in a chicken mask, making Hiromu freeze in fear.

Enter looked quizzically at Hiromu before looking at the poster, searching for what made Hiromu freeze. After a brief moment of searching, Enter came to a realization.

“His weak point is chickens?” Enter said, baffled, “That’s… different,”

“Jin! You let Enter figure out Hiromu’s weakness!” Youko shouted.

“He would have found out eventually,” he responded calmly.

“I will not tell Escape,” Enter said.

“What? Why?” Youko asked, confused as ever.

After a moment of silence, Enter replied, “It is only fair. His silence for mine. Right, Red Buster?”

As soon as Hiromu unfroze, he nodded in agreement.

“Silence on what?” Youko asked.

“If he told you, then he wouldn’t be silent, would he, Yellow Buster?” Enter said coldly.

“Why don’t you want to tell them, Enter? They would understand. They won’t harm you because of it,” Hiromu said, somewhat pleadingly.

“I don’t want to tell them because they would try to kill me for it. Everyone else has…” Enter said before trailing off.

“I didn’t,” Hiromu stated.

“But you're different! The exception. You are the only exception,” Enter yelled but got quieter as he continued.

The rest of the room was in stunned silence, watching the two argue over something they didn’t know about.

“They won’t kill you, Enter. I won’t let them,” Hiromu said, a light blush starting to form on his face.

“Maybe they should,” Enter whispered quiet enough so only his two buddyroids and Hiromu could hear him. The two raven buddyroids gasped in shock at what they heard Enter say.

“Why?” Hiromu asked.

“Think about it! He won’t be truly gone until I’m dead,” Enter responded with a hint of venom in his voice.

“Oh,” Hiromu said as he remembered his conversation with Enter.

After the shock of the conversation wore off, Ryuuji asked cautiously, “Who won’t be gone? Messiah?”

Enter sighed and then nodded his head in answer.

“You created him, didn’t you?” Jin asked.

“Technically, yes. When I was 8. But, if you want to get into semantics, it is Hazuki Saburou’s fault,”

“How did you create something that complicated when you were 8?” Ryuuji asked in disbelief.

“It’s complicated,” Enter responded before his attitude shifted suddenly, “I didn’t come here to get interrogated about my secrets. If you don’t mind, I must go search for more cards,”

“What was that about?” Youko asked after Enter left the room.

“I can’t tell you,” Hiromu said as he sighed.

 

\---

 

“You saw the card, right?” Youko asked the child on his bike and he shook his head in answer.

“Ça va, ça va, ça va...Go-Busters,” Enter said from a ledge.

“Enter!” Ryuuji stated.

“How unusual. You guys arrived before I did,” Enter said before smirking and snapping his fingers as buglars appeared.

As Ryuuji and Youko ran to fight the buglars, Ryuuji shouted “Kenta-kun! Run!”

Heading the warning, Kenta biked as fast as he could, before Enter appeared before him.

“Messiah,” Enter said before nodding his head in acknowledgment. As Enter stepped towards Kenta, he was stopped by a few shots from Hiromu.

“Enter! What are you doing?” Hiromu questioned after he stepped in front of Kenta, allowing him to run in the other direction.

“I  _ was _ talking to Messiah, but you got in the way,” Enter said before attacking Hiromu.

After a short battle with Hiromu, Enter deflected another attack and said “This is a waste of time. À plus, Red-Buster,” as he walked away from the battle.

 

\---

 

“By making humans fight, it gathers fighting instinct data. I can not imagine data that would be more useful data for Messiah,” Enter said as he watched Kenta fight numerous grown adults.

As Ryuuji made his way towards Kenta, Escape blocked his path saying, “I won’t let you lay a finger on Papa,”

“Escape!”

“Stop right there!” Jin shouted as he and J ran up, “Sorry if I’m not your beloved Blue Buster-”

“But I will be your opponent!” J interrupted

“At least let me say the clincher!” Jin said.

“Sempai, I’ll leave it to you!” Ryuuji said as he ran to stop Kenta.

“Here we go, Gog and Magog,” Escape stated after she knocked Beet and Stag Buster away from her.

After a brief fight between the three of them, Beet and Stag Buster were knocked down by a barrage of bullets from Escape. Before Escape could finish of the two Go-Busters, Red Buster and Yellow Buster appeared and stopped Escape for the time being.

“Are you guys alright?” Hiromu asked without taking his eyes off of Escape.

“I am always okay!” J said as he stuck his thumb up into the air.

“I’ll be honest for once. You saved me, Hiromu-chan,” Jin said as he briefly patted Hiromu’s shoulder.

The battle between Escape and the four Go-Busters was interrupted by Nakamura saying over the comms, “Megazord transport complete in 3 minutes,”

**Set. Are you ready? Powered Custom**

“Volcanick Attack!”

“Rapid Kick!” the Red and Yellow Buster yelled at the same time.

As Youko started attacking Escape with her finisher, Hiromu charged in with his. Before Hiromu could reach Escape, Enter flew in and moved Escape out of the way, causing both Go-Busters to be knocked back.

“Enter?... But why?” Escape asked, baffled by what Enter had done.

“Messiah wouldn’t be happy if he lost you. So I don’t want to lose you if possible,” Enter explained while three of the Go-Busters stood there in shock.

“Go,” Enter continued, “I will deal with them,”

After a small nod, Escape teleported away from the battle.

“Enter…” Hiromu started cautiously, “Look behind you,”

“Enfoiré!” Enter said as he glanced behind him, noticing that his wings were out.

“You have wings?!” Youko said, shocked.

“Is that not obvious?” Enter asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Mou!” Youko said as she got agitated by Enter.

“Now that this Messiah Metaroid is going to fall, I should start looking for the other cards,” Enter said, mostly to himself, as he ran towards the Go-Busters, before taking flight after brushing shoulders with Hiromu. As he flew away from the Go-Busters, he concealed a very broad smile.

After Enter took off, Hiromu started blushing and for the first time, was relieved that none of the others could see his face behind his helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arêrtez-Stop  
> Enfoiré- Shit
> 
> How will the others react now that they know Enter has wings? Or that he saved Escape?  
> Why does Enter continue to help Messiah?


	6. Morphing and Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J has his breakdown about card 7. Enter's new form and a tense fight with Kuroki. A relationship might just be blossoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, but I liked how it came out.

“You’re job is to find Papa’s cards. Hurry up!” Escape yelled at the Metaroid.

“Yes, ma’am. I will do my best,” it responded shyly.

After walking a few steps away from Escape, the metaroid started searching for the cards with its satellite dishes. After a few seconds, a light flashed and it said, “Oh. Excuse me. I have already found one,” as he pointed at Enter as he walked up towards Escape.

“Enter,” Escape said.

“Mademoiselle. Disrupting the game again?”

“That a problem?” Escape asked Enter and then asked the Metaroid, “How is that a card?”

“Sorry, but I definitely got a reaction from him,” it responded, scared.

“What a talented Metaroid,” Enter said as he raised his right wrist to reveal an object similar to the Go-Buster’s Morphers.

“You didn’t… but those cards..” Escape said in disbelief.

“There was no need to throw them all. One should always save his trump card, non?”

“Ummm… I have found another card,” the Metaroid said as Escape and Enter just stared at each other, ignoring it, “I guess no one cares about what I have to say. I’ll be going,”

 

\---

 

After Enter left to go find the Metaroid again, he met up with Kuro and Rouki.

“I have a job for you two,” Enter said as he watched his laptop for any signs of a Messiah card activating, “Kuro, follow the Go-Busters wherever they go. Rouki, stay with the people who help the Go-Busters. I’ll come to get both of you after this Metaroid is destroyed,”

“Got it!” Kuro said excitedly as Rouki grumbled as best he could.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe that bug is after Papa’s cards,” Escape said as she pulled out Gog and Magog.

“Non,” Enter said as he forced her to lower her guns. “He can’t remove the card after it has matured and fused. More importantly...non non non. Maybe it’s the fusion with the Metaroid, but this is a poor combination. Plus the data it’s gathering is useless. Now then, what should I do?”

 

\---

 

“ **Volcanick Attack!”** Hiromu and Nick said as they charged the Messiah Metaroid with his finisher.

Before Hiromu could hit the Metaroid, Enter flew down and landed in front of the Metaroid. He pushed a button on the contraption on his wrist and transformed(Enter Unite with armored wings added). As Hiromu drew nearer, Enter drew his sword and batted Hiromu out of the way.

“Enter transformed?” Youko asked, confused.

“What an interesting conversation to overhear. Beet Buster. You have my sympathies. As a fellow human avatar, you have my sympathies,”

“Don’t lump us together! I don’t fight for Messiah!” Jin said.

“How are we different? Since Messiah has your data fragment, don’t you also fight for Messiah? Isn’t that right, Red-Buster?” Enter asked as he charged forward.

Within a matter of seconds, Enter had all 5 Go-Busters on the ground. As the Messiah Metaroid charged forward to attack, Enter stopped it with his arm.

“No. The reason I used this power…” Enter said as he looked at his hand, “was to do this!”

“What?” the Metaroid asked as Enter reached into the Metaroids form.

“Pardon. A Metaroid fusing with a Messiah card doesn’t appear to be working out,” Enter replied as he pulled the card out of the Metaroid. “I will start over with this card,”

“Hand it over!” J yelled as he charged Enter.

Enter deflected J’s sword and then slashed him in the torso.

“You obnoxious bug,” Enter murmured as he charged J. Before he could strike, Jin blocked his sword and forced him back a few steps.

“What are you doing?” J asked.

“Let me cover you once in a while!” Jin replied.

“Enter!” Hiromu yelled as the Go-Busters formed a line.

“Very well. Beet Buster. I have taken the trump card,” Enter said as he took off into the air.

 

\---

 

As Enter landed on a nearby building and watched the Go-Buster fight for a few seconds before calling out, “Kuro. Time to go,”

“Ok,” Kuro responded.

After a few minutes of flying, Enter and Kuro reached an entrance to the Go-Buster’s base.

“I wonder if Rouki found out anything cool while we were out,” Kuro said excitedly.

“Oui,” Enter said as they walked towards the Special Operations room.

As they walked into the room, Enter noticed that the Go-Buster had just finished fighting the Metaroid.

“We don’t have much time,” Enter said, startling everyone in the room, “Rouki. Anything good?” Enter said as Rouki came out from the shadows.

After responding in the language only Enter could understand, Enter started scowling.

“Let’s take care of  _ that _ shall we?” Enter said with venom lacing his voice. As Enter started walking towards the hidden room that Kuroki uses to contact the “Creators”, Kuroki moved to stop him.

“Don’t,” Enter said warningly, “I’m destroying that room one way or the other. It is up to you how much of this building I must destroy to do it,”

After that statement, Kuroki backed off and let Enter into the room.

“Beet Buster. Is it only you that they can contact with this room?”

 

\---

 

As the Go-Busters were walking back to the base, Jin stopped suddenly.

“Jin? What’s wrong?” Youko asked.

“Enter. He found the room,” Jin replied.

“What room?” Hiromu asked curiously.

“The one that Kurorin~ can use to contact me,”

“We must get back then. Who knows what he will do with it?” Ryuji stated.

The Go-Busters ran full speed towards their base.

 

\---

 

“It seems they can only contact Beet Buster through this room. I guess I shall leave it then,” Enter told the birds.

As Enter left the room, he saw the three people pointing guns at him.

“ Oh là là. I didn’t destroy your room,” Enter said with a raised eyebrow.

“Give us the card!” Kuroki demanded.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Enter asked, unimpressed.

“We could,” Kuroki responded.

As Enter slowly attempted to make his way towards the door, Kuroki fired a warning shot above Enter’s head.

“Stop. The only way you make it out of here unscathed is if you give us that card!”

With a raised eyebrow Enter responded, “Which one?”

Getting fed up with Enter’s game, Kuroki growled, “Just give us the card!”

“Kuro, Rouki. Get the other two to drop their guns,” Enter said without taking his eyes off of Kuroki.

Kuro and Rouki flew straight towards the other two as they missed several shots at the Buddyroids. The two Buddyroids flew straight at the hands holding the guns and pecked and clawed until Nakamura and Morishita dropped their guns. They then swooped down and picked up the dropped weapons.

“I’m leaving. And you are not getting the card,” Enter said nonchalantly as he slowly made his way towards the door, without turning away from Kuroki.

Before Enter reached the door, Kuroki fired again, and this time hit Enter on his left wing. After quickly glancing at the wound, anger flashed in his eyes as he charged Kuroki and pinned him against the wall by his neck.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Enter growled out as he pushed harder on Kuroki’s neck, suffocating him slightly.

“Enter!” Hiromu yelled as the 5 Go-Busters rushed into the room. Only sparing Hiromu a small glance, he continued putting pressure onto Kuroki’s neck.

As Ryuji tried to move closer, Rouki fired a shot at his feet, alerting the Go-Busters to the small buddyroid’s presence.

“Back off!” Kuro shouted at Ryuji, “This has nothing to do with you!”

Hiromu glanced around the room, noticing that there were a few scorch marks littering the walls. As Hiromu glanced at the floor, a few small drops of blood caught his attention. As Hiromu followed the blood trail, it ended near Enter’s feet. Searching for the source of the blood, Hiromu noticed an injury on one of Enter’s wings.

“Enter. You’re injured! Let us help you!” Hiromu pleaded.

“Why should I let you help me when  _ your _ boss is the one that did it?” Enter growled out. As Enter talked, Hiromu noticed that his voice was becoming distorted, not too far from what Messiah sounded like, but after glancing at his comrades, it seemed he was the only one who noticed.

Hiromu looked up at Enter’s buddyroids and silently asked them if he could try to help. After the two shared a knowing look, Kuro gave him the go-ahead.

Hiromu slowly walked forward as he said “Enter, let me help you. I made a promise that I would protect you. Let me help, I won’t ask for the card or an explanation. I just want to help,”

Enter calmed down somewhat, alleviating some of the pressure he put was applying on Kuroki’s neck.

“Enter and his two buddyroids are going to leave with me. If any of you try to hurt him in any way, we will have a problem,” Hiromu warned as he looked at everyone in the room.

“Rouki. Disable their cameras for the next 2 hours,” Enter said as he moved away from Kuroki and walked to stand next to Hiromu. Rouki dropped the gun he was holding and flew towards the control panel and pressed a few buttons and ripped out a couple of wires.

“Let’s go,” Hiromu said after he had grabbed the first-aid kit. Enter silently followed after Hiromu out of the room as he buddyroids flew behind him.

After walking a few blocks away, Hiromu turned and started examining the wound. As Hiromu started treating the injury, Enter asked, “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because I like you,” Hiromu said as he started to finish up the treatment, “And I don’t like seeing you hurt,”

“But I fight for the Messiah, and have hurt thousands of innocent people,” Enter replied.

“I think that you fight for the Messiah because you are scared of him. You are scared that he will cause you to do things you will regret,” Hiromu said softly after he finished wrapping the wound.

Enter silently tested his wings and hovered over the air for a few seconds testing if his wing would be able to carry him. Seemingly satisfied, he landed on the ground and said “Merci, Hiromu-kun. Would you like to fly again?” Enter asked hesitantly.

“Sure,” Hiromu said with a smile.

Enter wrapped his arms around Hiromu’s waist and took off into the air. After flying back towards the cliff where Hiromu fought Tategami Lioh, Enter did a nose dive towards the ground at the bottom of the cliff. Right before they hit the ground, Enter corrected his angle and they flew parallel to the ground before going back up towards the cliff.

As soon as Enter let go of Hiromu on the top of the cliff, Hiromu asked “Why did you do that? We could have died!”

Enter smiled and replied, “We didn’t die. And I don’t know why I did it. Instinct told me to though…”

“Instinct told you to. Put that on my grave when you inevitably kill me with those stunts,” Hiromu said jokingly.

“Gladly,” Enter said with a broad smile.

After a comfortable silence formed, Hiromu said “I should get back soon. They are probably worried and they also need to learn from their mistakes,”

As Enter’s smile faltered slightly, he said “I can fly you back there. It will be quicker than walking,”

“Sure,” Hiromu replied as Enter’s smile came back.

Once again, Enter wrapped his arms around Hiromu’s waist and took flight. This time, however, they were face to face.

“How did you transform?” Hiromu asked curiously.

“I modified one of the Messiah cards into a makeshift Morpher. It took a lot of work to get it to accommodate my wings though,” Enter replied.

As a silence formed, Hiromu couldn’t help but notice the way the sun was reflecting off of Enter’s wings, making him look celestial. Hiromu shifted his gaze to Enter’s face and the way the shadows fell over Enter’s face made him both mysterious and magnetic. Realizing that he was thinking this, Hiromu quickly glanced away as a blush started to form on his cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” Hiromu said, without realizing it.

After a moment of shocked silence, Enter softly replied “Merci, Hiromu-kun” as a blush formed on his face as well.

Without thinking, Hiromu softly kissed Enter. At that moment a wall broke inside of Enter, releasing all of his pent-up emotions that he had kept hidden away. Enter responded to the kiss passionately and pulled Hiromu closer to him. As both of them pulled away, Enter gently landed near the entrance to the Go-Busters base. They stood there in silence as they caught their breath from the passionate kiss. After a moment, Hiromu shyly said, “I enjoyed this,”

“What? The kiss or the flight?” Enter asked playfully.

“Both,” Hiromu responded with a grin.

“Before you go, Hiromu-kun. Can I see your Morpher?”

“Sure. Why?” Hiromu asked as he handed it over.

After messing with it for a moment he handed it back and said, “If you ever need me, just call. I added mine on there,” he explained as he showed Hiromu his Morpher.

“Thanks,” Hiromu responded before quickly giving Enter a chaste kiss. Hiromu ran back inside, concealing a very broad grin on his face.

After Hiromu left, Enter stood there and murmured to himself, “He will be the death of me,” before taking flight to go talk with his Buddyroids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the rest of the Go-Busters think of this relationship? Will Hiromu ever call Enter?
> 
> :D


	7. Favors and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu asks Enter for a favor and gets a mysterious letter that upsets Enter.

“A Messiah card was found?!” Hiromu asked as the three Go-Busters ran into the room.

“That price is too high! Wait a moment!” Nakamura said into her earpiece.

“How’d it go?” Kuroki asked.

“He said to bring 10 million yen if we want the card,” she replied.

“10 million yen?” the three Go-Busters said at the same time.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ryuuji asked.

“Apparently, He heard that the Energy Management Center would pay a reward if a card is found,” Morishita explained.

“Even if that were the case, 10 million yen is outrageous,” Youko complained.

“Just head over there for now. Persuade him to hand it over,” Kuroki stated.

“How would we know if it is real?” Ryuuji questioned.

“Yeah! How would we know?” Youko added.

“Give me a moment,” Hiromu said as he turned his back to the group and called someone on his Bracer.

“Oui? I am surprised you called this soon, Hiromu-kun,” said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Enter.

“Can you come to the base? I need a favor, Enter,” Hiromu responded.

“Oui. Just make sure I don’t get attacked again, Hiromu-kun,” Enter responded before ending the call.

“You called Enter?” Youko asked, furious.

“He’s the only one who can tell if a card is real or not. Plus, you need to apologize,” Hiromu said while looking straight at Kuroki, “He did nothing to harm you and you shot him,”

“I will do no such thing,” Kuroki responded.

“If you do not apologize to Enter, then I will quit being a Go-Buster,” Hiromu said looking directly at Kuroki, shocking the rest of the room.

“Hiromu! Why go so far? Enter was in the wrong!” Youko shouted.

“How do you know that? We weren’t here when everything happened! All you guys ever do is judge him! You never stop to ask him why he does what he does, and even if you did, you wouldn’t believe him,” Hiromu shouted back.

“He’s almost killed us several times! And I already know why he kills innocents! It’s because he enjoys it! He’s sick!” Youko yelled back at Hiromu, not noticing Enter walk through the door.

“If that’s what you really think of me, Yellow Buster, then ask yourself why I am doing this for you three,” Enter stated calmly, “Hiromu-kun, what is this favor?”

“I-We need you to help us identify whether or not a Messiah card is real,” Hiromu said.

“Where’s the card?” Enter replied.

“Follow us,” Hiromu stated.

 

\---

 

“No. No. I’m not budging a single cent,”

“We’re not talking about haggling it down. That card is very dangerous!” Youko explained to the old man.

“Then you better pay up quickly so you can collect it,” he responded.

“Will you at least let us see if it is real or not?” Ryuuji asked calmly.

After looking at the safe in the corner, the old man responded, “If you pay the 10 million, then I’ll definitely let you have it,”

Hiromu left the room and called the command center saying, “He won’t let us look at it. Should I take it by force?”

Kuroki responded by saying, “Stop thinking like a thief. Try to persuade him to let you have it,”

Hiromu rushed back into the room after hearing a commotion.

“Who are you?” the old man asked as he looked at the woman dressed in pink in the window.

“So it’s worth 10 million yen? My, that’s impressive!” the woman said, ignoring the man’s question.

“There are only 13 cards in the world,” Enter offhandedly stated.

After maneuvering through the room to the safe in the corner, the mysterious woman opened the safe with one hand and took out the card.

“I’ll be taking this card,” she said.

“What?” the old man said as he stood up, furious that someone was stealing his possessions.

Ryuuji and Youko went to stop her, but the woman expertly avoided them and made her way back to the window.

“Just who are you?” Hiromu asked.

She smiled in response and took out a card and threw it at the man, attaching itself to his head, before jumping out the window.

“Phantom Thief Pink Buster?” Youko asked as she read from the card.

“Great. There’s another one of you,” Enter said sarcastically.

“After her,” Hiromu said as he rolled his eyes at Enter.

After a short chase through an alley, the mysterious Pink Buster ran up a set of stairs.

“I’ll go!” Youko said as she jumped to meet the thief.

Enter and Hiromu shared a look before Enter nodded and took flight, attempting to follow her from the sky.

Ryuuji went to stop her from inside, and Hiromu waited outside, in case she made it past both Youko and Ryuuji.

 

\---

 

“This is Hiromu. I lost the target, sorry,” Hiromu said into his bracer as Enter landed beside him.

As both of them walked back to the base, Hiromu asked, “Did you see her?”

“Oui. Though I’ll have to search for her on my laptop,” Enter responded as he pulled out his laptop and started to do just that.

“Was the card real?”

“Oui,” Enter said distractedly as he typed away on his keyboard, “Oh là là,”

“What did you find out who she is?”

“Non non non. A Messiah card was activated,”

“We have to get back quickly then!” Hiromu said before running off.

 

\---

 

“Here’s the info we have,” Nakamura said as she pulled up a picture of the woman.

“Why are we doing this? We need to be searching for the Messiah Metaroid!” Hiromu complained.

“Morishita hasn’t noticed an Enetron spike, so there isn’t a Messiah Metaroid,” Kuroki responded, getting slightly fed up with Hiromu.

“But Enter said-” Hiromu started before getting cut off by Kuroki.

“What he said doesn’t matter. We can’t trust him,” he said.

“I am right here, Kuroki. I can hear what you’re saying,” Enter said from the table as he continued typing on his laptop, “Also, a Messiah card  _ was _ activated. Innocents are being harmed every moment you waste going through this useless information,”

“It’s not useless!” Nakamura said.

“It is compared to what I’ve found,” Enter blatantly replied.

“What did you find Enter?” Hiromu asked before the attaché alerted them to an enetron discharge.

“It’s at point A-353 in the Akechi district!” Morishita supplied.

“Let’s go!” Hiromu said.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Kurorin. Let’s try to discover what the enemy is after,” Jin said as he and J walked through the door, not noticing Enter sitting in the corner.

“What the Enemy is after?” Kuroki asked.

“Yeah. Metaroids born from the cards exist to make Messiah grow. They are gathering data on humans. The first one was after brilliant minds. The one who controlled me was after physical body data,” Jin responded.

“When fighting in the ring, they were after the Buster Machines fighting data,” Nick chimed in.

“There was also the one that tested the strength of things created by humans,” Gorisake added.

“There was also one collecting love,” Usada inputted.

“Just what is their current objective?” Kuroki asked, mostly to himself.

“Speaking of, the collector who was attacked gave his art to me,” Ryuuji said over the comms.

“I saw a woman giving away her brand name goods,” Youko added.

“There was also a person collecting paintings of insects,” J contributed.

“The common thread is..people who collect things?” Jin said, unconvinced, “And they’re obsessions disappeared after being attacked by the Metaroid. Could it be ‘materialism’?” he continued.

“You could put it that way, Beet Buster,” Enter said from the corner, startling Jin and J.

“When did you get here?” Jin asked.

“I’ve been here. You just never noticed me,” Enter replied, “The Metaroids do gather specific data sets, but this one isn’t collecting ‘materialism’ specifically, though there is a parallel. A better term for what he is gathering would be greed. The selfish desire for certain items or even money,”

“Why should we trust you or the information you tell us?” Kuroki asked, upset that Enter was still in the Go-Busters base of operations.

“Why your mistrust of me runs so deep is anyone’s guess. Though if you were one of the ones who….” Enter trailed off as he spoke.

“Ones who what?” Jin asked, curious as to what Enter was talking about.

Instead of responding, Enter looked back at his laptop and started typing furiously, determined to accomplish whatever he set out to do.

The room was quiet, save for the sound of typing, for a few minutes before Nakamura alerted them to the Megazord that was about to teleport.

 

\---

 

As the 5 Go-Busters returned to the room, Enter finally stopped typing. Hiromu walked over to stand next to Enter and asked, “Did he apologize yet?”

“For shooting me? Non. And he never will,” Enter responded, closing his laptop as he stood up.

“Why?” Hiromu asked.

“He’s one of the ones who did it,” Enter vaguely responded.

“Hey, Hiromu!” Ryuuji said from across the room, distracting Hiromu from what Enter just said, “A letter from Pink Buster is addressed to you,”

“Let me see it,” Hiromu replied as he walked across the room to get it. As Hiromu read the letter silently to himself, a blush started to rise on his cheeks.

“What does it say?” Youko asked excitedly.

After a moment of silence passed, “It says she wants to steal my heart,”  Hiromu replied, seemingly put off by this.

“What? What? Way to go Hiromu-kun!” Jin said as he shook Hiromu’s shoulders.

“You’re surprisingly popular with the ladies,” Ryuuji added.

As everyone surrounded Hiromu, Enter stood up and silently left the room.

“Wait! It’s not what you think!” Hiromu said to everyone as he noticed Enter leaving the room upset. Hiromu tried to follow after Enter, but everyone surrounding him prevented him from escaping.

After a brief struggle, Hiromu broke out of the circle and sent a glare at everyone who trapped him before running out of the room to find Enter.


	8. Information and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu and Enter have a brief conversation and the Go-Busters learn some of Enter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update this story every Sunday sometime during the day. Since I haven't said this since the first chapter, all rights to the Go-Busters go to Toei. I only own the OCs Kuro and Rouki.

“Enter! Wait!” Hiromu shouted at the retreating figure. The retreating figure, however, continued to walk away, ignoring Hiromu completely. Hiromu continued, “It’s not what you think, Enter! I don’t feel anything for her!”

The figure, Enter, stopped and turned around to face Hiromu, but his face was obscured in the darkness. Enter then said, “I do not fear the Messiah as you thought,”

Hiromu gave Enter a puzzled looked and asked, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I fight for the Messiah because I have lost faith in humans. They lie, steal, kill, and torture to get what they want. Though, I suppose, most creatures would when given sentience…,” Enter began but started to trail off.

“Enter,” Hiromu said softly, concerned as to what Enter was talking about.

“Instead of chasing after moi, why don’t you go save those who are willing to be saved, Hiromu-kun,” Enter whispered, barely loud enough for Hiromu to hear what he said. Before Hiromu could respond, Enter flapped his wings and flew off into the night sky.

 

\---

 

“Bonjour, Messiah,” Enter said as he grabbed a Messiah card from a piece of railing, “Though awake, you are a lost child who cannot decide on a home. I have prepared one for you. It will arrive soon,” Enter said to the card.

As a Megazord appeared, Enter once again spoke to the card, “I hope it is to your liking, mon ami,”

As Enter muttered these words both to himself and the card, he threw it towards the Megazord.

 

\---

 

Ryuuji and Hiromu were running through the train trying to get to the engine room. In one of the train cars, however, Enter was blocking their path. Enter looked up at the two Go-Busters approaching him and smirked.

“Enter!” Hiromu stated.

“Ça va, Go-Busters. It would be a waste to destroy this. It’s giving me two sets of data after all. Now, get off,” Enter said before charging the two Go-Busters.

After Hiromu trapped Enter into a corner, Ryuuji ran off further into the train. After Enter escaped, the fight continued, eventually, the fight took them outside the train.

“You’re fighting different, Enter,” Hiromu pointed out during the fight.

“Oui. One must accommodate for wings when fighting, non?” Enter replied.

“If you were in the sub-dimension for 16 years, how did you learn to fight like this?”

“Why does it matter? All that’s important is that I can,” Enter said.

Before Hiromu could reply they saw the missing Megazord appear from inside the Metaroid.

“Messiah’s card is growing even more?” Hiromu asked, very upset.

“Oui, oui, oui. I was not just collecting data on human weaknesses. The human strength that allows them to recover from such weaknesses… I collected two very fine sets of data. Très Bien! Mon Ami will continue to grow,”

“Enter!” Hiromu growled out in frustration before running off to join the fight with the new Megazord.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Messiah Megazord started wobbling on its feet, “Mademoiselle. It appears unstable since it has grown so recently. That’s it for today,” Enter yelled up to Escape before flying away, shortly followed by the disappearance of the Megazord.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Jin. What does ‘Mon Ami’ mean?” Hiromu asked Jin.

“It means ‘my friend’, why do you ask?” Jin replied. Hiromu's face paled as he heard Jin’s reply.

“Hiromu? What’s wrong?” Youko asked from across the room.

After a few moments, Hiromu replied, “That’s what Enter called Messiah,”

“Why would he call him that? He usually just says Messiah,” Ryuuji questioned.

“Kurorin~ You know something, don’t you? Does it have to do with why Enter thinks you will never apologize to him?” Jin asked.

After a brief pause, Commander Kuroki responded, “Enter was the first person to receive the Vaccine Program. He received it 3 years before the three of you, but there were still downsides since that was the first time we had tested it. It was too strong. There was too much raven DNA and he grew wings. We continued to experiment on him until we nearly perfected the Vaccine Program. We sent him into the sub-dimension since we couldn’t have him running amok in the town,”

“You knew he was human the entire time?” Hiromu asked, outraged.

“No. I thought it was just a coincidence that he was named Enter, but after I saw the wings… I knew for sure it was him,”

“You  _ experimented _ on a SIX-year-old !” Hiromu shouted.

“He was six?” Youko quietly asked.

“It is  _ your _ fault that we have to fight Messiah. If you had treated him like an actual  _ person _ , Messiah wouldn’t have been created,” Hiromu accused Kuroki.

“It was Enter’s fault for creating him in the first place,” Kuroki calmly responded.

“Enter didn’t  _ create _ the Messiah. You did. Messiah was created  _ because _ the Vaccine Program created him,”

 

\---

 

“Mademoiselle. Come here,” Enter said from a screen in the Megazord. After Escape appeared outside the Megazord, Enter continued, “Apparently two cards are awakening simultaneously. Furthermore, they are in the same location. If we mature them and gather human data…”

“Papa will grow even more,” Escape finished for him.

“Oui. Don’t you think it will be a fine Christmas?”

“Yeah. I think your right,”

 

\---

 

“Kuro. Rouki. Fuse them together,” Enter said as he watched two Messiah cards start to form Metaroids. After Kuro and Rouki pushed the two together, they started to fuse and become a single Metaroid.

“Let’s go have a Christmas full of terrorizing those who hurt others,” Enter said as he walked away from the Metaroid, with his two Buddyroids following closely behind.

 

\---

 

“I see. This time it’s gathering data on human anger,” Jin said.

The 5 Go-Busters heard clapping and looking towards the source of the noise. The clapping was coming from Enter and Escape, who are both dressed in Santa costumes but instead of red, they are black.

“Très bien. You’re quite observant,” Enter said.

“Merry Christmas!” Escape said from next to Enter.

“What do you guys want?” Hiromu asked.

“We figured you guys would be perfect,” Escape partially answered.

“If I recall, it happened 13 years ago on Christmas, right? When your families foolishly disappeared into the sub-dimension. Poor things. Ever since then, it’s been black Christmases for you. Mon pauvre Go-Busters,” Enter finished before bowing to the Go-Busters.

“What fine anger data!” the Metaroid said, bringing the Go-Busters' attention back to it. Beet and Stag Buster charged the Metaroid but were stopped by Escape before they got to it.

“Don’t interfere!” Escape yelled as she ran at the two.

“What awful parents you have. Just tossing you children into the fighting like that. How pitiful,” the Metaroid said, making the three Go-Busters even angrier.

“Anger is strength. Sometimes it can generate great power. Très Bien,” Enter said from afar.

After Hiromu almost destroyed the Metaroid with Volcanic Attack, the Metaroid, Escape and Enter all retreated.

 

\---

 

“Non, non, non,” Enter said as he watched Hiromu fight with the Metaroid, “It’s fine if you want to suppress your anger. But why give up your strength? You disappoint me, Red-Buster,”

“Enter. You’ve made two mistakes. First: Anger isn’t the only way to become stronger,”

“Oui. Love, sadness, etc. However, anger is one of the ways. So, what was my other mistake?” Enter questioned.

“That was picking today! This day that people cherish so dearly. On this Christmas, we can’t afford to lose!”

 

\---

 

After Hiromu destroyed the Metaroid, Enter quietly morphed and flew above the Metaroid to grab the cards before they were destroyed.

“Enter!” Hiromu growled.

“Pardon. I can’t give up such fine cards,” Enter replied. After Enter dodged a shot from Tategami Lioh Attaché, the cards were swept up and joined into the Megazord.

“I’m taking Papa back,” Escape said from inside the Megazord.

“Mademoiselle…” Enter said before being grabbed by the Megazord.

“Enter. You treated Papa like a pet. You were just playing with him. You never intended to restore him! Neither Papa nor I need you anymore,” Escape said, broadcasting it to those in the area.

“Is that so? You’re an avatar that’s just a mass of data, yet you feel so strongly for Messiah. For you to have feelings… My pity, mademoiselle. Because of your imperfection, you have become a perfect human copy,” Enter said to Escape.

“Goodbye. Enter,” Escape murmured before crushing Enter in the Megazords hands. Four Go-Busters and the three people in the base gasped in surprise as Enter was killed. Hiromu collapsed to his knees and screamed in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Enter really dead or did he find a way to avoid it? How will Hiromu be affected by the apparent death of Enter?


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter is somehow alive. How does Hiromu react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter and took me a while to write. I hope you enjoy!

“Hiromu?” Nick asked softly.

“H-He’s dead….” Hiromu whispered.

“We have to go help the other’s,” Nick said.

Hiromu wordlessly got up and then launched CB-01.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Enter, where are we going?” Kuro asked as he flew along beside Enter and Rouki.

“There is an orphanage that the Go-Buster throw a party at every year. That’s where we’re going,” Enter replied.

“We’re not going to kill the children though, right?” Kuro asked, concerned.

“Non. But why does everyone always think the worst of me? Even you do, Kuro,” Enter responded.

“I...You have just been off lately. I can never tell what you're going to do,” Kuro said quietly.

“Whatever you say, Kuro,” Enter said, unconvinced. “We’re here,” Enter said a short time later. Enter landed in front of the door and Rouki landed on Enter’s left arm while Kuro flew near Enter’s right. Enter knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a moment, someone came to the door.

“Good afternoon!” the person who opened the door greeted.

“Good afternoon. I came to help set up the party,” Enter responded.

“Oh! You’re with the Go-Busters? Come on in!” the woman said.

As Enter walked into the room, the first thing he noticed was the Christmas tree that was currently being decorated. After a glance around the room, he noticed children were watching him through another door. Enter whispered something to Rouki, and the buddyroid flew off. A moment later, the door was pulled open and all the children stood there confused, wondering how the door opened. Enter pointed towards Rouki and the children looked at the buddyroid in awe.

“Cool!” one of the children exclaimed.

“He is pretty cool,” Enter said in response. As the children all looked towards Enter, they noticed his wings that were folded behind his back.

“You have wings!” one of the braver children exclaimed.

“Oui,” Enter said.

“Children, why don’t you all come to greet our guest. He works with the Go-Busters,” the teacher stated.

All the children walked cautiously towards Enter and looked at him in awe.

“Rouki, come back here a moment,” Enter said. As Rouki flew back the children watched him fly and land on Enter’s outstretched arm. All of the children sat down in a semicircle in front of Enter, seemingly waiting for him to do something. Enter looked curiously at the children and then sat down and set Rouki carefully on the floor and Kuro flew down to stand next to Rouki.

“What are they?” one of the children asked.

“They are my buddyroids. Three of the Go-Busters have them also, though theirs are much larger,” Enter replied.

“Can we touch them?” a different child asked.

Enter looked at both buddyroids and they both nodded minutely.

“Oui, but be careful,” Enter stated.

The children carefully and respectfully reached out to touch the two buddyroids. After all of the children had gotten a chance to touch the two bird buddyroids, Enter called Kuro to him.

“Kuro, go watch the battle with the Go-Busters. Tell me if they start to come back here,” Enter commanded. And with that, Kuro flew out of the room to go accomplish his mission, leaving Rouki and Enter left with the children.

“Where did that one go?” one of the children asked as he pointed towards where Kuro flew off to.

“I gave him a mission. He should be back when the other Go-Busters get here,” Enter responded.

“Cool!” several children said.

“Do you want to play a game with us, mister?” a shy child asked.

“Call me Enter, but sure. You might have to explain the rules though,”

“Do you know how to play tag?” another child asked.

Enter shook his head and looked at Rouki.

“Je ne sais pas,” the buddyroid stated.

“We both don’t know how to play,” Enter said, somewhat embarrassed by the way the children were looking at him.

“Why don’t you know how to play tag?” a child asked.

“I… didn’t have a normal childhood. I never really got the chance to play with other children,” Enter said.

After the children explained the rules to both Enter and Rouki, they started to play. Enter and Rouki went easy on the children since they could easily outspeed all of the children. The children stopped playing for a bit to take a break and get some water. While all of the children were taking a break, Enter pulled out his laptop.

“There are 10 Megazords in transport,” Enter said to Rouki.

“Que?” Rouki asked.

“Escape must have summoned them. The Go-Busters will deal with it,” Enter stated.

“Enter!” Kuro said.

“What is it Kuro?” Enter said into his wrist Morpher.

“They think you’re dead,” Kuro responded.

“I knew they would try to kill me. Let them think that. It will be better for both parties in the end,” Enter replied.

“Even for Hiromu? He seems hurt by your ‘death’,” Kuro said skeptically.

“Fine. I’ll tell them after they have this party,” Enter begrudgingly stated.

“Enter!” some of the children yelled as they came back from inside.

“Are we playing another round of tag?” Enter asked.

“Yes!” one of the children responded.

The children alongside Enter and Rouki played tag until the teacher called them in to rest for the party later that day. After the children went back inside, Enter pulled out his laptop yet again and saw that Escape was no longer an avatar.

“I guess Messiah turned on her too,” Enter said to himself. After a few minutes, the card display updated, showing only 3 cards remaining.

“I suppose they beat the Megazord then,” Enter said.

“Enter! They are coming back!” Kuro said over the comms.

“Thanks for the warning Kuro. Come back and meet with Rouki,” Enter replied. “Kuro, act like I’m dead. If you act like I am no longer around then it will seem more believable for the moment,”

After Rouki nodded, Enter took off into the night sky.

 

\---

 

All of the staff members of the Special Units department of the E.M.C. walked into the main room of the orphanage and were greeted by several children and their teacher. Kuro and Rouki looked up from the corner when they heard the commotion and saw the Go-Busters. With a knowing nod to each other, they took flight and landed on Hiromu’s shoulders.

“Hey!” Hiromu said, startled by the sudden touch. “What are you guys doing here?” Hiromu asked.

“We were programmed to come to you if Enter was to die,” Kuro explained calmly and quietly so that the children did not hear.

“Why Hiromu though?” Youko asked.

“It’s none of your business, Yellow-Buster,” Kuro said sassily.

“Mou! Now your like Enter,” Youko said, aggravated.

“Why is it me though?” Hiromu questioned.

“I guess it’s ok for you to know,” Kuro said before whispering something the other Go-Busters couldn’t hear.

“Hiromu, your blushing,” Jin pointed out.

“O-Oh,” Hiromu responded, distracted by his thoughts.

“Hey! The birds are back!” one of the children pointed out as he looked over at the Go-Busters. The other children immediately looked up and started cheering.

“Did you complete your mission?” one of the more curious children asked Kuro.

“Yes. But so did the Go-Busters,” Kuro responded.

 

\---

 

After the children all ran to look at the snow, Hiromu stepped away from the group and sat down near a wall. Kuro and Rouki soon flew over to him, curious as to what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” Kuro asked quietly as he landed at Hiromu’s feet.

“Thinking,” Hiromu replied.

“About what?”

“Enter,” Hiromu said. The two buddyroids were silent and waited for Hiromu to continue. “Why did he have to do that? He could have gotten out, but why didn’t he? He doesn’t realize that people care about him. That  _ I _ care about him,”

Kuro said something in his mysterious language, but somehow, Hiromu understood it. Kuro said, “He knows you care about him, but he denies it. He doesn’t believe that it is possible for someone to care about him in any capacity, let alone how you do. Whenever you see him again, make it clear that you care about him, then, perhaps, he will stop denying what he feels and accept it,”

“But, I will never see him again. He’s dead. I watched him die,” Hiromu retorted.

“Not everything is as it seems. Sometimes your mind can play tricks on you,” Rouki said.

“Your surprisingly insightful, Rouki,” Kuro said, getting a laugh out of Hiromu.

“I should probably rejoin the others. We can talk later, ok?” Hiromu asked the buddyroids. After getting a nod from both he rejoined the group.

 

\---

 

Kuro and Rouki followed Hiromu back to his room when they were back at the Energy Management Center.

“You said we would talk later,” Kuro pointed out after they were safely inside Hiromu’s room.

“I did didn’t I?” Hiromu asked. The two buddyroids were once again silent as they waited for Hiromu to talk. “I can’t believe he died. I go through that moment again and again in my head, but every time I see it I can only see him dying. It hurts more than I thought it would,”

“Why does it hurt more than you thought it would?” Rouki asked, once again in his mysterious language.

“It hurts more because… I think- I  _ know _ that I love him,”

“You love Enter?” Rouki asked softly.

“Yeah. I think I figured it out after we kissed, but I never worked up the nerve to tell him. I guess I waited too long because now he’s dead,” Hiromu said, crying softly at the end. Rouki hopped into Hiromu’s lap and stood there comfortingly. After a moment, Hiromu wrapped his arms around Rouki and hugged him tightly as he continued crying.

“Why? Why did he do it?” Hiromu choked out.

“It’s ok, mon frère,” Rouki comforted as Kuro silently left the room.

Kuro found his way out of the E.M.C. and called Enter.

“Idiot! Your an idiot, Enter!” Kuro shouted.

“Why are you calling me an idiot?” Enter replied, sleep evident in his voice.

“Hiromu is a mess because of you!” Kuro yelled.

“What do you mean?” Enter asked, sleep losing its hold on his mind.

“He’s very upset and is crying, a lot,” Kuro answered.

Enter was silent for a long time, but eventually responded quietly, “Oh,”

“Oh? OH? Why are you not more upset about this?!” Kuro yelled angrily.

“I  _ am _ upset Kuro! I want to be there for him. Tell him that I am alive and that what he saw was just a copy! Tell him that I love him! But… I can’t… “

“Why? What is stopping you?” Kuro asked, quieter this time.

“Me. I have done awful things. I  _ keep _ doing awful things. I can’t burden him like that,”

“You’d be surprised as to what he can handle. Come to the E.M.C. right now. You are going to talk to him,” Kuro said sternly.

 

\---

 

Enter shyly walked behind Kuro as the buddyroid led the way to Hiromu’s room. Thankfully, the rest of the Go-Busters seem to already be asleep so he had no chance of being caught here.

As Kuro opened the door to Hiromu’s room, Enter saw Hiromu asleep on a couch hugging Rouki tightly.

“I’m not sure we should be doing this…” Enter murmured. Kuro nudged Hiromu slightly, trying to get him to wake up.

“Hiromu, we have something we need to show you,” Kuro said, awakening Hiromu.

“What is it, Kuro?” Hiromu said sleepily as his eyes opened a fraction.

“Someone’s here to see you,” Kuro answered.

“Who?” Hiromu asked.

“You’ll have to open your eyes to see,” Kuro responded.

As soon as Hiromu opened his eyes, he glanced around the room and saw Enter.

“Enter?” Hiromu asked in disbelief.

“Hiromu-kun,” Enter replied.

“I-I thought you were dead!” Hiromu stated.

“That was just a copy of me. I thought Escape was going to try to kill me so I sent a copy of me with her,” Enter said shyly, not meeting Hiromu’s gaze.

“So your not dead?!” Hiromu asked hopefully.

“Non,” Enter responded, still looking at the ground.

“I’m so glad!” Hiromu said as he ran to hug Enter. 

“Yeah, I am too,” Enter said awkwardly.

The hug lasted for a long time and eventually Enter heard Hiromu crying softly.

“Are you ok, Hiromu-kun?” Enter asked.

“Yeah,”

“Then why are you crying?” Enter asked curiously.

Hiromu laughed and then answered, “Because I’m happy that you’re alive,”

“I’m sorry that I tricked you,” Enter said shyly.

“It’s ok. You're alive. That’s all that matters,” Hiromu said simply. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Enter stood up.

“I should probably go now. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Enter said as he walked towards the door.

“Wait! You can stay if you want,” Hiromu said as he looked at Enter’s feet.

“Really? I won’t bother you at all?” Enter asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I wouldn’t mind the company,” Hiromu said as a blush formed on his cheeks.

“O-okay,” Enter said. “Where would I sleep?” Enter asked politely.

“You can take my bed and I’ll sleep in here,” Hiromu said matter-of-factly.

“Non. I don’t want to take the bed. I’ve slept on roofs before, I can sleep on the couch,” Enter said.

“Are you sure?” Hiromu asked.

“Yes,” Enter said.

They both slept fitfully until the sun coming in from the windows woke them up. Hiromu came into the room yawning. Enter looked towards him and saw that he had no shirt on. Enter looked at Hiromu’s toned muscles from working out and looked away quickly as a blush formed on his face.

“Morning,” Hiromu said.

“Morning,” Enter replied. “I should probably get going before the other Go-Busters figure out that I’m here,”

Hiromu visibly deflated and said, “Can’t you stay? Just for today?”

“I guess. But if anyone tries to harm me or my buddyroids I’m leaving,”

“Seems fair,” Hiromu said.

After Hiromu got dressed in his outfit, both he and Enter left to meet the other Go-Busters. To Hiromu’s surprise, the other 4 Go-Buster’s were already in the main room.

“Morning,” Hiromu greeted the Hiromu, causing all of the others to look over.

“Enter?!” Youko yelled.

“Morning, Yellow-Buster. I see you are confused like you usually are,” Enter calmly stated.

“Mou! He’s still annoying even after he died!” Youko commented.

“How are you alive, Enter?” Jin asked.

“Surely you noticed as you are an avatar. When the Megazord crushed me, the only thing that came out was data. If it were me, would it not have also had blood?” Enter pointed out.

“I didn’t think about that,” Jin stated.

“Hiromu,” Commander Kuroki said, making Hiromu turn to look at him, “Why have you brought Enter here?”

“Why not? Since he has the Vaccine Program he should be welcome here just like us,” Hiromu responded coolly.

“Can I see you count of the cards?” Enter asked, breaking the tension that was building in the room.

“Sure,” Jin said before the commander could respond.

Jin pulled up their count of the Messiah cards showing all of them as destroyed.

“It’s not up to date since you are still alive but that only makes the 7th and 4th cards active again,” Hiromu said.

“Non,” Enter said as he looked at their count.

“There are 3 cards still up. The 7th and 4th as you’ve said and the 13th,”

“But the 13th card has been inactive for a very long time,” Kuroki said.

“Non, non, non. The 13th card has been doing its job. It stores all of the data that the other cards gather,”

“Then it’s the most dangerous card?” Youko asked.

“Oui. Fortunately for you, you have had it this whole time,”

“We’ve had it?!?!” Youko asked even more confused.

“Oui. Though you never knew you had it. I can get it for you if you want,” Enter offered.

After looking around the room, Kuroki gave the go-ahead.

“Blue-Buster. I have never done this to a person before, so it might hurt,”

“Do what?” Ryuuji asked.

“You’ll see,” Enter said before he morphed into his Unite form. “Brace yourself,” Enter warned before sticking his arm into Ryuuji’s chest. As Ryuuji screamed in pain, Enter pulled his arm, 13th card in hand.

“Did it hurt?” Enter asked as he demorphed.

“Y-yes it hurt!” Ryuuji said, still in pain.

“Why was it in Ryuuji?” Hiromu asked.

“Escape was obsessed with him. Besides, what better place to put the card, then in someone who seeks to destroy them?”

“Give us the card,” Commander Kuroki demanded.

“Why should I give it to you?” Enter asked.

“Enter!” Youko yelled, frustrated.

Enter took the 13th card into his palm and crushed it into pieces, preventing it from ever growing.

“Enter… I thought you said…” Hiromu tried to say.

“That I lost faith? Oui. But those children… they restored it. They are so innocent. Perhaps they will leave this world better than we did, right, Kuroki?” Enter said as he stared at the shattered 13th card.

A silence passed over the group until Enter broke it.

“Beet-Buster, here,” Enter said as he pulled out the 7th card. “You had nothing to do with what had happened to me, so I have no reason to stop you from coming back here. I am sorry for all that has happened,” Enter said.

“Why does this sound like a goodbye, Enter?” Hiromu asked.

“Perhaps it is, in a sense. Escape is no longer alive, and all of the Messiah cards are accounted for, so is this not a goodbye for the Vaglass?”

“I guess,” Hiromu said.

“I hope you can forgive me for what I have done,” Enter said as he looked at Hiromu.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Enter,” Hiromu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que?- what  
>  mon frère- brother


	10. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out about the relationship between Hiromu and Enter. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope I finished it off well. Perhaps I'll write a few spin-offs in the future.

“There are sightings of Vaglass at point H-211 in the Higashi District,” Morishita said.

“Go-Busters, deploy!” Kuroki commanded.

“Roger,” all five Go-Busters said.

 

\---

 

As soon as the Go-Busters left, Kuroki said, “What did you do this time, Enter?”

“What makes you think I did it? I was here the entire time,” Enter explained as he opened his laptop.

“You could have activated it from afar. We don’t entirely know what your capable of,”

“Your distrust of me runs so deep. Perhaps you let your mistakes cloud your perception of me?”

Instead of responding, Kuroki just focused in on the fight between the Go-Busters and the Buglars.

 

\---

 

“Maybe Rika-san’s fight is also a marriage interview?” Nick asked Hiromu. “That’d mean that Hiromu would gain an older brother…”

“Hiromu-kun? I found something,” Enter said without looking up from his computer.

“What is it?” Hiromu asked as he walked over.

“The Metaroid was created from Escape’s tablet. The Buglars must have gotten ahold of it somehow,” Enter explained.

“I see,” Hiromu said.

 

\---

 

“Why are you helping us?” Kuroki asked Enter as they watched the fight from the command center.

“I am not doing this to help you. I help the Go-Busters so that they can protect the children. The innocents that were caught up in this war between us,” Enter explained.

“Why do you suddenly care about the innocents?”

“I was not myself when I was an avatar. Memories and experiences were hidden away so that I was loyal only to the Messiah. He didn’t do a very good job at making me loyal though,” Enter said offhandedly.

“You were loyal enough to kill hundreds of people,” Kuroki said.

Enter hummed in response, not trusting himself enough to respond with words. As the fighting continued, Kuorki kept asking intrusive questions, not realizing that it was bothering Enter. Eventually, he had enough.

“Stop asking me these stupid questions! I get it! I messed up! But so did _you_!” Enter yelled, the last wording sounding eerily similar to Messiah’s voice.

As silence filled the room, Enter’s two buddyroids looked at each other at nodded knowingly. As they flew out of the room quickly, Enter collapsed to his knees, clutching his head.

 

\---

 

“What’s with you two?” Hiromu asked as Ryuuji and Rika both left the building. The two of them looked at each other in confusion before they heard a strange noise. As they looked for the source of the noise, Hiromu pointed out Kuro and Rouki who were flying towards them very quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Hiromu asked concerned.

“Enter! Enter’s in trouble!” Rouki said in his strange language.

“What do you mean?” Hiromu asked, even more concerned.

“We don’t have time to explain! Hurry!” Kuro said as the two birds started flying away.

“Did anyone understand what that was about?” Youko asked as Hiromu took off running after the birds.

“Hiromu?” Rika said as she watched Hiromu run off.

“We should follow him,” Jin said as they lost sight of both the buddyroids and Hiromu.

 

\---

 

“Enter?” Hiromu shouted as he ran into the room, startling those inside.

“You're not real. You're not real. You're not real…” Enter murmured to himself.

Hiromu heard Enter and ran to kneel next to him.

“Enter,” Hiromu said, shocked by the sight before him. Enter was curled up into a ball, eyes shut tightly whispering to himself that something wasn’t real. 

“Enter, you're okay. Nothing is going to happen to you,” Hiromu whispered to Enter. Enter didn’t seem to hear him and just closed his eyes tighter, refusing to look at anything or anyone. Unable to think of anything else, Hiromu moved closer to the curled up figure. He took Enter’s head between his two hands and raised it to a more comfortable position. Before anyone could react, Hiromu leaned in and kissed Enter softly. After a brief moment, Enter responded to the kiss and his eyes fluttered open to see Hiromu before him. As the kiss continued, all of Enter’s worries, fears, and vexation left his mind, leaving only a serene calm. With no anger to hold on to, Messiah’s voice left his mind along with any control he had gained.

A startled gasp left Youko’s mouth as she and the other three Go-Busters entered the room. After a few seconds, Enter broke off the kiss, smiling wider than Hiromu had ever seen. Enter then said, “That was…”

“Good?” Hiromu asked hopefully as a blush settled on his cheeks.

“Better than good,” Enter responded as a similar blush appeared on his face.

“What was that?” Youko asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Ignoring Youko, Enter stood up from his position on the ground and offered a hand to help Hiromu up. As Hiromu took his hand, Enter pulled him up and then entwined their fingers, smiling all the while.

“Thanks,” Enter said as he looked at his two buddyroids.

“No problem. Our purpose is to protect you, isn't it?” Kuro said.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kuro. I’m just happy you two finally got together,” Rouki said, once again in his strange language. Enter and Hiromu both laughed at what Rouki had said about Kuro, and everyone else in the room looked at them like they were crazy.

As Kuro looked annoyed and upset, Enter said “Don’t worry Kuro. Rouki just said that to cover up the fact that he’s relieved I’m okay,”

“Or maybe it was because Rouki wanted to say it too,” Hiromu offered, causing Enter to laugh.

“That is possible, Hiromu-kun,” Enter said, happiness evident in his voice.

“Mou! Stop ignoring everyone else in the room! Explain why you just ran off Hiromu!” Youko shouted, very frustrated that everyone was ignoring her.

“I ran off because Rouki said that Enter was in trouble. I came to help,” Hiromu explained calmly.

“How did you know what Rouki said?” Ryuuji asked.

“Because he said it. It’s not that hard to understand ‘Enter is in trouble’ is it?” Hiromu asked, confused.

“But he didn’t say that! He was talking in his weird language!” Youko pointed out.

“I didn’t realize it before, but it makes sense. You can understand Rouki’s language can’t you?” Enter asked Hiromu, very hopeful for some reason.

“I mean what he said made sense so I guess I understand him,” Hiromu said skeptically.

“Rouki…. You accepted him?” Enter asked his buddyroid, with awe and wonder in his eyes.

“Yes. After seeing how he reacted to what you did, I knew for sure that he felt the same way you did, so I accepted him,” Rouki said, fearful of how Enter would react.

“Thanks, Rouki. You know your support means a lot to me,” Enter said shyly as he gently squeezed Hiromu’s hand that was entwined in his.

“I’m happy for you guys,” Jin said as he looked at Enter and Hiromu. “You both deserve happiness for all that you’ve been through,”

“I forbid you from being in a relationship with Enter,” Kuroki said from behind his desk.

“What? Why?” Hiromu asked.

“He is a danger both to you and to others,” Kuroki explained.

“You can’t dictate what Hiromu can and can not do. You can’t tell him what to do. He decides what he wants to do for himself,” Enter said as he took a step towards Kuroki.

“I am his boss and I decide what he does while he works for me,” Kuroki said as he stood up from his seat.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing he doesn’t work for you anymore. The Vaglass are gone. The Go-Busters are no longer needed at this time,” Enter stated.

“Commander. I understand why you think I shouldn’t be in a relationship with Enter, but you're wrong. Enter is kind, sweet, thoughtful, and most importantly, I love him. So whether or not you support it doesn’t matter,” Hiromu said as he stared the Commander dead in the eye.

“Kuroki. Perhaps you should judge yourself before you judge others. Maybe then you will truly understand those around you,” Enter thoughtfully said.

“Mou! Why Enter though?” Youko complained.

“Perhaps you should not focus on that, Youko-chan, and just support them. They have both been through a lot. They both deserve happiness, right?” Jin said.

“I don’t know, Hiromu. Enter is very dangerous. He created the Messiah when he was six. _Six_!” Ryuuji pointed out.

“I was eight when I created it if you want to get into semantics. Though Messiah created itself if you think about it…” Enter trailed off.

“What?” Youko said, confused by everything Enter said.

“Well, Messiah took over my mind when I was eight. And that was when I, or he rather, created the Messiah in the way you knew him. So theoretically, if Messiah was controlling me, did he not create himself?” Enter proposed.

“That’s beside the point,” Ryuuji said, exasperated.

“I don’t think it is. I did not create him, and I will not purposefully return him to this world,” Enter said, fed up with everyone’s doubts about him.

“Enter. It’s ok. I know you won’t. Why don’t we forget about them, and go do something? We have 16 years to catch up on, after all,” Hiromu said as he started leading Enter to the door.

“16? Isn’t it only 13 for you?” Enter asked.

“Yeah, but you have 16 to catch up on, and I plan on being there for all of it,” Hiromu said proudly.

“Kuro, Rouki, Nick, want to come?” Enter asked before the two of them walked out the door.

“You’re inviting me?!” Nick asked, shocked.

“Oui. You and Hiromu are like brothers, non?” Enter asked.

“Yeah! I’ll come!” Nick cheered.

“Kuro? Rouki?” Enter asked carefully, “Are you coming?”

“Of course we are! We wouldn’t abandon you or Hiromu!” Kuro proclaimed. Rouki just shook his head and flew after Kuro.

As Kuro and Rouki chased each other out of the room, Enter, Hiromu, and Nick left the room, laughing at the two birds antics.

As soon as the five of them were out of earshot and the door closed behind them, Jin looked around the room disappointedly.

“Sit. All of you have some explaining to do,” Jin commanded.

 

\---

 

Enter and Hiromu along with their three buddyroids caught up on the years that they missed fighting a war that they were dragged into. There were ups and downs, fights and making up. But through thick and thin, they stayed together. Of course, there were obstacles. Both in them and others. But obstacles are put in your way to determine if what your doing is really worth fighting for.

 

\---

 

“This was worth fighting for,” Enter said as he entwined his fingers with Hiromu's as they watched the sunset.

“Yeah,” Hiromu responded before kissing Enter softly, the sunset reflecting off of them in the most beautiful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it.  
> I have ideas for a Kairi/Noel & Takeru/OC story. If you have a preference for which I write & post first, feel free to comment on it.
> 
> "Sometimes the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge every view you've ever had," - Anonymus
> 
> I hope all of you have a wonderful day/evening/night wherever you might be!


End file.
